User blog:BachLynn23/Spam and Chat Etiquette
Spam in Chat 101 ✽✾✿❁❃❋❀✽✾✿❁❃❋❀✽✾✿❁❃❋❀✽✾✿❁❃❋❀✽ By: Rebecca Lynn "Allons-y!" So there has been occasions in the past where people are either unsure what spam is, or what qualifies as actual spam, so hopefully this blog will clear that up...... What is Spam? When thinking of "spam" the first thing that comes to the minds of most is email spam. All those nasty annoying emails you never asked to receive that bombard your email inbox each and every day. Well that type of thing can also happen in chat. Spam comes in many forms, and can often be hard to identify. *Saying the same thing over and over again in rapid succession *Copy/pasting random and lengthy stuff that has no basis in the conversation *Gibberish *Pasting links in chat repeatedly (the same link) over and over *Pasting various different links but within seconds to a minute of each other * Spam example 1.png|posting random and lengthy stuff that has no basis with the conversation in chat Gibberish.png|speaking in gibberish for more than one post as a joke Example of spam 8.png|Pestering people to check a claim Example of spam 6.png|Insanely large text art Example of spam 5.png Example of spam 4.png Example of spam 3.png Example of spam 2.png Things that are NOT Spam Now sometimes it's hard to know just exactly what is spam and what isn't, so here's some examples of things that are acceptable. *Pasting various different links, especially when relevant to a conversation in chat, but not so close to each other they are back to back, so if a few minutes pass between links, or half a dozen to a dozen other people post, it's generally ok. However, if you are image searching for someone, it may be best to speak with them in private so as not to disrupt chat *A sudden and singular burst of excitement may be overlooked from time to time for instance: **OMGOMGOMG guess what?!?!?! ** I missed chu!!!!!!!!!!!! *Maybe you have something lengthy to say, that will take up a good chunk of the chat screen, if it is in fact relevant to chat discussion it's best to give a heads up first. This has happened on occasions I needed to show users something, like when I was working on powers for the BC, I pasted the powers I'd come up with in chat, I first warned I was pasting, then pasted. *Text art that is small and doesn't take up much space and isn't done repeatedly * Example of not text art spam.png|Example of OK text art Bullying and Yelling Now bullying and yelling may not always be considered "spam" but they are also not allowed.... Examples of unacceptable bullying and yelling: *AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HAD SUCH A BAD DAY OMG I HAD A REALLY REALLY BAD DAY BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *OMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMO GMOGMGOMGOMGO GMOGMOGMGOM GOMGOMGOM GOGMOGMGO MGOMGOGMG *you are such a fucking asshole I hate you, go to hell *you are a worthless piece of shit *this wiki sucks, you should all go to hell Yelling and bullying example.png Examples of acceptable yelling and bullying that is only "joking": *OMGOMG I missed you *BAAAACHHHHH *tackle hugs* **pretty much any yelling that only happens once and is sometimes even only done by accident *Haha you suck XD just kidding * Important Reminders Wanna know who spams? Trolls spam. Do you want to be a troll? I didn't think so. Please remember, especially users who have chat mod rights, breaking rules is not acceptable, you lead by example. Yelling at someone to stop yelling is counter-productive. Spam can often be a grey area, it is up to the maturity of the RBs, Admins and Bcrats to differentiate between what is spam and what is tolerable behaviour. Occasionally someone gets excited to see someone and yells/hugs etc., that doesn't mean they should be punished harshly. And thank you to User:Slayingthehalcyon and User:Goddess 1289 who helped participate in creating the examples of bad chat behaviour.... Category:HelpCategory:BachLynn23